


Platonic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Platonic

Being platonic soulmates,  
Kate and Clint are close friends.  
Their platonic bond is strong,  
And is still growing.  
There romantic bonds aren't so strong.  
Kate admires Clint.  
A lot.  
She knows many people ate surprised,  
Including Clint himself.  
She can choose someone else to look up to,  
But she follows Clint.  
The man is good.  
He has the biggest heart she knows.  
Is capable of a lot of compassion.  
He took in a one eyed dog.  
Kate believes in Clint.  
He is her favorite Avenger.  
He has immense faith in her.  
And she doesn't want to disappoint him.  
He is too important.


End file.
